A Bloody Battle
by ishamaini101
Summary: People dead. People missing. And a pain in the ass Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger is about to compromise her life. Gory vampires and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Harry Potter, just the plot! Voldemort is still alive in my fic

* * *

His eyes scanned the soiled ground while concealing himself in the shadows of the dark. No he wasn't alone of course, he grinned at the struggling being in his strong grip and almost too quickly he snapped _its _neck, a scream echoed off the walls of the surrounding mountains and he smiled, almost looking happy and dare to say serene. The blood dripped off his hands as he bought his conquered feast to his lips. He discarded the body and felt no remorse. The nightly creature kept on walking almost as if had become a nightly routine for him. But he wasn't the only one, as he did turn away; his kind followed him, their eyes ablaze and quite red. He was their leader.

* * *

The Gryffindors all stood in the common room, no one was talking and a stressed silence filled the air. All that could be heard was the sound of shallow breaths. There had been countless attacks, blood had been spilt and the many students of Hogwarts had left with a vow of never coming back. Dean suddenly looked up and in a coarse whisper said what they had all been thinking, "Vampires." Harry and Ron had their backs pressed to the wall, thinking deeply, debating the possibilities, almost too suddenly a noise came from the window; many jumped up and pulled out their wands ready to fight off whatever thing it was. In the corner Hermione Granger stood, not in fear, but in fuming anger.

"This is total fucking bullshit." All the eyes in the room looked at Hermione, half in shock as it was rare for her to ever swear.

" You guys seriously believe in fairytail things, creatures that were meant to scare _children?_" She hissed

"Hermione calm down, okay, we were just rationalizing the possibilities and to be honest these attacks seem quite similar to vampires, besides it's not like you've said anything useful." Ron spat.

Harry seemed to be in awkward position trying to stop them from fighting, "look guys it's been a long night, so let's just get some sleep." With that he retired to his bedroom. Ron glared at Hermione and pretty soon the common room began to clear out until Hermione and Ginny were left.

"Sooo..?" Ginny said questioningly, I guess it's time we head to bed than. Hermione followed, but she had her own plans. Maybe heading down to the restricted section would be a good idea, considering a little research never hurt anyone. She quickly formulated a plan, while she pretended to get ready for bed.

In an hour or two she heard the quite snores of a couple of the girls. She grabbed her wand and a muggle granola bar to keep her company while she read. She headed off to the boys dormitory, she felt bad, but she thought it might be a good idea just to _borrow _Harry's invisibility cloak for a couple of hours. She'd never been in there, and she didn't dare admit it but she was slightly curious to see the boys dormitory. She entered their room with a quick flick of her wand quietly whispering _Alohomora. _She took a quick glance and realized it looked the same, just messier. With that, she pulled her wand again and whispered _"Accio Invisibility Cloak."_

She left as quickly as possible and headed down the path she had memorized, over her six years at Hogwarts, Hermione had grown familiar to the restricted section of the library, especially with all the missions Harry, herself and Ron had gone on. She felt a little pang of guilt at the mention of Ron's name, oh well, she thought, she'd talk to him tomorrow. When she arrived to the dark and slightly formidable room, she pulled out her wand again.

"_Accio vampire books!"_ A couple of books flew out in her direction, she caught them swiftly. Her cloak still on she ran as fast as she could, to avoid getting caught of course. But a slow call to her name stopped her in her tracks, she felt scared.

"Granger, I can see you, you know. I wonder what McGonagall would say to find her top student out here…and so late at night." His voice though lowered was quite magnificent, and elegant.

Hermione turned around,_ Impossible!_ She thought, no one could see through the Invisibility cloak, her eyes grew larger in shock to see Draco Malfoy standing there. He looked…he looked different. He stood under the moonlight, his pale skin glowed, and he was smirking at her, his dark deep grey eyes bore into her own chocolate brown ones. Almost hypnotically he told her to take the cloak off, and Hermione, although could not believe it found herself listening, to Draco Malfoy of all people!

"Well well well, what do you got there _mudblood_, I never found what you find so interesting in those books."

"Fuck off Malfoy; it's none of your business." Hermione regained her composure and decided she would not break down to Malfoy. A deep rumbling laugh broke out from his lips, and maybe if wasn't so insane and creepy, she would have found that laugh quite attractive.

"Oh contraire, I've decided to make it my business." A cold smile adorned his face again. He approached her and almost too quickly, to quick to even notice, he walked, no _floated_ maybe. Hermione felt delusional and shock her head and closed her eyes, only to later find herself face to face with Malfoy. He grabbed the books from her hand, and his smile became even more cynical…if that was possible.

"Vampires, I never thought Mudblood Granger, top student at Hogwarts to believe in such…._childish_ tales."

"Well maybe I just wanted to do some casual reading ferret, why do you care anyway, why don't you just do what a good death eater does and just fuck off into your little dark corner." Her eyes became ablaze with anger and then she found herself, quite suddenly to, pushed up against the wall.

"Watch what you're saying _mudblood_, I have no limits considering I'm a ...._death eater_." His eyes flashed red for a moment, so Hermione thought, but instantly forgot it when she felt the pressure come off her arms, and slowly she watched him walk away. Hermione felt her breathing becoming raspy and heart beat loudly through her body. She picked up her books and walked away, wondering why, she felt a little sad to watch him go.

* * *

This is my first fanfic :D and I'm excited to write it, yes it will be gory and bloody, I don't know about you, but i like my vampires that way =P Review please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! Thanks for your reviews/alerts guys! They make me very happy, and a happy me=more writing =P BTW..if you ever read something that sounds stupid..i.e. my bad grammar…tell me to fix it

Frightened by the slight turn of events, Hermione felt a little dazed, but when she fought past her fright she found herself feeling even more curious, not only about Draco Malfoy, but about vampires. And maybe they weren't such a bad idea-she stopped and tried to remind herself to think logically. _Vampires?_ In this day and age, yeah highly doubt that. Thinking about vampires bought herself to the heavy weight in her arms, she smiled at the books, she just loved reading.

She crossed her legs and tried to find a comfy position, she picked up the first book: _Vampires: Fact or Fiction_. Most of the facts were general, she knew of them already of course because of the countless muggle horror films she had seen, the same old thing, die in sunlight, suck blood and of course hate the entire human race. She did stumble upon a fact which surprised her and she found herself thinking about tonight's events. _Vampires are dangerous creatures, but they are even more dangerous when they're hunger. Once they start it's a whole feeding frenzy, by looking at the colour of their eyes its easily discoverable. However their eyes can also change colour due to drastic changes in emotions such as anger or lust. The colour of their eyes depends on the age, red are relatively newborns, blue for the middle aged ones, and of course gold. But those are the rarest and gold-eyed vampires can be thousands of years old._ Malfoy, his eyes, she swore for a second she saw flashes of colour. Ha! Delusional much, she thought to herself.

Before she knew it, it was dawn. With a tired yawn she returned to her room, not before dropping off Harry's invisibility cloak, and hoped that she could maybe get a couple of hours of sleep. When she got inside she swiftly threw her books underneath her bed and climbed in. Hey eyes closed and she gave into sleep. She was going to regret sleeping this late when she woke up she just knew it.

"Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!" Screamed Ginny

"Huh, what, what, why are you screaming, its so early in the morning Ginny." Hermione's head was pounding, and she could already guess the dark circles appearing underneath her eyes.

"Do you even know what time it is! Hermione its 8:00 already, we have classes in 30 minutes, and you haven't even brushed your teeth or showered!"

Panic enveloped onto her features, she rushed off her bed, tripping in the process, possible fracturing her toe. She quickly got into the bathroom, and took the fastest shower she had ever taken in her life. Her hair was extremely bushy, but she didn't care, she slipped on her robes, grabbed her books and ran to her first class, which unfortunately happened to be Snape's position class. The thought of Snape made her groan. She fortunately was right on time, and received worried looks from Harry and Ron, considering she was always early to class.

"Sit down Miss Granger, do I have to invite you to take a seat." Snape said monotonly. His face was in his signature scowl, and with a quick apology she sat down.

"Though I hate doing this, the headmaster has requested that you all do a quick review of year 5, poitions, considering the large amount of you can't even make a simple potion you learned in first year."

Urrggh! Hermione thought, it was so boring listening to him drone on and on about how stupid the class was, though she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of pride at her impressive marks. She sat quietly in her chair waiting for Snape to finish his instructions. But as she continued to listen to Snape she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at her. Her skin crawled a little and it made her shiver. She turned around only to see Malfoy digging his eyes at her image. But it wasn't his usual 'I'm better than you stare,' followed by arrogant smirk, it was different, as it his eyes were staring into her soul. She felt her eyes get heavy, and suddenly she felt the urge to be near him…she snapped and realized the atrocity of her thoughts! Closer…to Malfoy…ew. She turned back around and fiddled with her fingers.

"Now, that you've been filled in about things you should have already known last year, Snape pause, I want you to make a Veritaserum potion, the ingredients are in page 34 of your text book, oh and I believe I failed to mention I'll be assigning your lab partners, for the year." The groans could be heard from every single person in the room. He started calling out names, Harry and Crabbe, Ron and Pansy (shudder), Milscent and Goyle.

"Hermione Granger and……"

Hermione felt light headed…'oh god; she thought, please don't let it be-

"Draco Malfoy."

Why? Why him of all people, she'd rather give Crabbe a pedicure, okay ew, scratch that. But even so the situation was kind of repulsing.

"Well why are you sitting in your own seats like a bunch of daft baboons, get up and go to your partners." Hermione looked at Snapes always irritated face, he was so menstrual all the time, with his creepy mood swings.

She saw Draco coming towards her, and tried to think happy thoughts, unfortunately they got too happy, when she realized how attractive he was, and how she wanted to caress his silky blond hair and touch-

She stopped the forbidden thought. What was she thinking, Malfoy! And almost as if _read her mind_, he smirked his famous 'I'm better than you smile,' and played with a strand of his hair, almost as if he was teasing her.

"Are you just going to stand there Malfoy, you can sit down you know."

"My, my Granger, impatient are we, if you want to be close to me, why don't you just ask nicely. Besides doesn't my silky blond hair make you want to _touch_ it." He laughed, and loudly enough that quite a few people turned around to stare at him.

Hermione felt her face go red, she didn't think outloud did she. She felt her face burning up even more, and decided to stare at the ingredient list.

"Whatever Malfoy, why don't we just get this over with so I have to spend less time breathing in the same air you do."

"Don't worry _darling_ I feel the exact same way." His posture was playful, and his quick nimble fingers soon began to separate and cut the ingredients. Although Hermione hated to admit it, she was glad he was smart. She loved Ron and Harry but they were a little dumb when it came to potions and it was kind of nice not doing the work all by herself. She wasn't paying attention and soon jabbed herself in the finger with the knife.

"Ouch!" Drops of blood flowed from the tops of her finger splashing on the desk. Malfoy turned around his face distorted….his eyes red?"

"Excuse me, I need to leave." His voice became hoarse and he ran out the door.

Malfoy kept running, he kept running to get the scent of blood off of him

_Eat! _It ordered, _No! _Malfoy replied back.

_Eat! _It ordered again with more fury. He looked at his hands, a small amount of Grangers blood had spilled onto his fingers, he closed and eyes, and couldn't withstand the pain anymore. He licked the blood, it was good, it was so good.

The small amount of blood made him realize his insane hunger, he wanted more…no he needed more! His eyes became a deep red and he ran outside. He couldn't think anymore all he wanted was blood, he spotted a first year Hufflepuff walking by herself, and in a quick flash he punched her in the back of her head and watch her slip into a state of unconsciousness; he preferred his meals alive when he drained their blood. He ate to his heart's content. It was satisfying delicious, he felt powerful and more alive than he had ever found before. He whispered a quick healing spell to hide his marks, the girl would be fine, dizzy and sick, but she would be alive. He had begun the transformation but he still couldn't bring himself to kill so ruthlessly. He walked quickly to the Slytherin common room to take off his blood stained shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews for you guys that are reading! :D There might be a little bit of smuttiness in the next chapter…just a heads up warning type thing =P anyways enjoy! And please let me know how you think I'm doing. Remember reviews=happy me=more chapters yeah :D

* * *

Draco's head staring spinning, the transformation was complete. He realized this in shock and felt his entire body pulse with fear. What had he done to himself! If he had just resisted the urge a little longer, he could have hung on to that last bit of humanity left in him. He looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection. His lips were a deep blood red and his skin even paler than before, if that was possible. He looked at the window and saw the one ray of sunshine crawl in, he drew closer to the light, hoping and praying that it wasn't true. The light touched his hand and it _burned._ Screams of agony took over his body and his skin began to sizzle, blood erupted from his hand. He withdrew it and within seconds it returned to normal. He settled into the dark corner and cried, cradling himself and pitying what he had become.

* * *

Hermione looked at the empty seat beside, the blood had stopped dripping out, and her wound was already covered by an ugly looking scab. She could feel the eyes on her form as she cleaned up the mess she made. She would have done it by magic, but Snape said that in order to learn from her mistakes she should clean it up the "muggle-way." She half snorted to herself. Her mind drifted to Malfoy, she let an amused smile slip onto her face. It was actually quite funny, Mr. Bad Ass Malfoy afraid of a little blood. But then that smile vanished when she realized it was Malfoy's stupid fear that had got her in trouble in the first place, Snape even took off 10 points off of Gryffindor for 'endangering the safety of other students.' She felt the urge to punch him in the face but quickly brushed it off. She grabbed her books and left potions in a hurry, eagerly hoping to continue her research on…._vampires_.

She headed to the common room and looked around, all the Gryffindors were in a crowded circle, she saw some of the first years huddling together, many were crying, others looked green, as if they might puke any second. She decided to break the silence.

"Ummm...what exactly is going on?" A couple of eyes turned to look at her, Parvati Patel looked at her with tears in her big doe-like eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Parvati whispered.

Hermione felt really confused she took quick nimble steps towards the huddled group of students. She saw the thing that was in the middle and almost cried in disgust…and than in agony when she realized that it was a butchered cat-and not just any cat…it was crookshanks.

Her eyes filled with tears and she struggled with her words.

"What..what happened…here?"

"We swear Hermione, none of us know, we all just came in and saw crookshanks on the floor…looking like this."

Hermione turned to look at the dead cat and was disgusted by the _remains _of its body. The person who killed Crookshanks had been very ferocious, the cat's body parts were mangled and spread across the floor, and it had been skinned in some places. Whatever was left of its fur was drenched in the pool of blood the cat was lying in.

Suddenly a first year burst in the door with Professor McGonagall hanging off his arm; she looked at the students in alarm and asked what was going on, Ron who had stayed quiet the entire time, quickly pointed at Crookshanks body on the floor. McGonagall's eyes became round in shock. She ushered the students into their room, but Hermione stayed behind.

"Miss Granger, I do believe that I asked _all _of you to leave." McGonagall said sternly.

"But she was my cat Professor, whoever did this is sick, I need to stay with all of you to see if you can find any hints anythi-"

"I'm sorry Miss. Granger, please leave." McGonagall replied

In an angry huff, Hermione left, tears pouring down her face now. Who would harm innocent creatures? And than dismantle their body parts and spread them across a room. A familiar nauseous feeling crept up Hermione's stomach; she ran for the washroom and immediately puked out her lunch.

She cleaned up quietly, and walked to her bed.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny voice wavered a little, as if unsure to bring up 'past' events.

"I just need to sleep and be by myself for a while... please." She said half heartedly.

"Umm yeah..of course...I guess I'll go to sleep to then."

She saw many of the other girls lying down also; she turned to the side and tried closing her eyes briefly, but no avail. Ever so often she tried switching sides. She got fed up, when early evening became late night and sat up in her bed, and carefully got off trying not to make any noise. She opened up her school trunk, only to find something even more gruesome. When she pulled the books out, they were covered in blood, dried blood... _Crookshanks_ blood. She dropped the book in horror, and in a thud it flipped open to a page. Hermione gasping in disgust saw the message written in the remains of the blood.

_Stop looking for us, your stupid little pet was just a taste of what could happen to you…_

No…no…she thought…were they…did they…exist? Vampires…existed? Why else would anyone threaten her…nobody knew that she checked out these books…she gasped in surprise, and soon her face became twisted in anger, Draco Malfoy. He had seen her checking the books out, but why would he want her stop researching about vampires, hadn't he called them childish tales. She needed answers and she needed them fast.

She ran back to Harry's room, and like last time grabbed the invisibility cloak. She had to find Malfoy. She had to find what was going on exactly.

* * *

Yeah i had to kill the poor little cat, i'm sorry, i cried a little too :(


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, thanks for the more awesome reviews :D i like reviews they make me happy inside anyways i'll stop be creepy..and start the nxt chapter :D

* * *

'You should be use to this by now, there's no reason to be freaking out!' Hermione said to herself. She had been convincing herself of how, like this nightly escape, was just like the ones her and Harry and Ron had gone on together. It was nothing different. But the word _vampire_ kept popping up in her head, and images from muggle tales, just like Dracula, formed images in her mind. She shuddered a little and remembered her fear of the unknown and supernatural, even after Voldemort, horror movies still creeped her out.

'Where could he be?' Hermione's attention drifted back to Draco, as she saw a couple of Slytherins hanging around after hours. She had to control the urge of telling them to get back to class, but only because here she was, Gryffindor princess, looking for vampires, at night and after hours. She almost laughed at how stupid it suddenly turned a corner and almost fell over because of the frightening scene ahead of her.

Her knees went weak, and her breathing became ragged. She took out her wand, shaking, and uttered a quiet _Lumos_ only to confirm her fears. She felt a tear slip down her cheek when she saw Draco Malfoy, his mouth buried in, what looked like, a 5th year student's neck. She wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't move. She regretted it immediately when she saw Draco's face turn towards her, and even though here she was hidden by the invisibility cloak, she knew deep down he could see her, she took the cloak off and faced him directly.

"Why hello there Granger, what a pleasant surprise." He gave out the signature Malfoy smirk, but it wasn't the same, there was something mechanically insane about it. She took a step back, about to make her run. But as she turned around she felt herself smash right into a _cold_ body. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Malfoy standing right in front of her.

"Why are you leaving so early Hermione, see something you _didn't _like? Or are you wondering how I got here so fast. Or how about here?" He instantly was behind her, his hands snaking around her waist. Hermione felt her face blush, vampire or not, Malfoy was still a boy-no a man-and she just wasn't use to this type of contact with guys yet. Strangely enough he felt warm to her, odd for someone who felt so cold at the same time. His hand snaked up her body, stopping right under her bust. She felt a familiar feeling in her regions and almost gasped in surprise, she was feeling _aroused_ and because of vampire Draco Malfoy.

"Wow Granger, do I turn you on? I can smell you all the way from here." His voice was husky and he was whispering into her ear. His hand snaked up and grabbed her breast; he gave her a slight squeeze, testing out its size in his hand. Hermione yelped and jumped out of his embrace.

"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy? What are you, why are you like this?"

"You know what I am, for someone so smart you ask the stupidest questions, why don't you use that big head of yours and figure it out yourself, I'll give you a hint…I like blood." He licked his lips clean of the remaining blood of the 5th year. He smiled wide enough for Hermione to get a glimpse at his gleaming fangs.

Hermione gasped, it was true? Vampires existed? Than Crookshanks….Malfoy…he really did do it…he really killed her. Anger took over her fears, before she wanted to cower into a corner and pretend this was a bad dream but now she wanted to attack him, she was ready to kill.

"Why did you do it Malfoy, you're a fucking sick git! What's wrong with you, you killed my cat, you skinned her alive and left her there. Fuck, you bloody piece of shit!" Hermione wanted to say more, but she was breathing so extensively that it was hard for her to make out any more words, instead she galred daggers into Malfoy's eyes, but he stood there, in fact he looked amused.

"Calm down mudblood, I have better things to do than kill your cat."

"No you calm down Malfoy, you were the only one that saw me carry those books from the restricted section that day, you threatened me and you killed Crookshanks, you killed her…., her voice began to crack, and tears slipped down her face.

"I didn't do it, but I'm not going to waste my time explaining it to a mudblood, obviously looks like the whole lot of you are more challenged than you look"

Hermione lunged forward, wanting to attack him, rip him to pieces…unfortunately she tripped on her robes and fell forward. She noticed a large throbbing in her knees, and bought them up, she had skinned her knees, and droplets of blood were beginning to form on the outside.

'….shit…Draco, he's a vampire...and i'm bleeding!' She thought, but before she could do anything, Malfoy had already pushed her down on the floor and was now straddling her hips, his grin became mechanical again, his grip on her hands was almost painful, and she knew her wrists would probably bruise from the amount of pressure the was applying on them. He bent his face down and looked at her straight in the eyes and inhaled. His lips slightly parted and his eyes closed.

"Mmmm, for a mudblood your blood smells good Hermione."

'What Hermione, why is calling me that?' Quite use to the name-calling, she didn't know how to respond to her name, only because it was him calling her out like that, like she was something to possess. He moved again, and this time his face level with her knee. He inhaled the scent of the blood, and licked the tiny droplets forming.

Hermione withered underneath him, she was in state of anger and hatred, but at the same time she felt another feeling, totally unrelated to what she should have been feeling right now, lust, passion and most of all arousal. His tongue on her knee lead her imagination to what his tongue could have done in other places. She blushed at the thought and immediately hated herself for even thinking it.

All of a sudden Malfoy arose, and stared once again at her face, their eyes meeting, he wasted no time and smashed his reddened lips on her own. Hermione sat there shocked and didn't know how to react, but slowly her eyes closed and her lips started moving on their own, the wetness between her legs grew. Malfoy slowly got up and left with one final smirk as he disappeared into nothingness, leaving a confused Hermione on the floor.

* * *

yeahhh...hoped u liked it..no lemons yet...but there will be :D


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Emmiline-Zahara-Rose, ur review got me thinking :D…i might end up putting a huge wand 'battle' (?) between them :D ..not yet but in the next couple of chapters :D anyways on with the story, remember reviews=happy me=more chapters =D yeah for math :P =D =D

* * *

Hermione stared in shock at Malfoy's retreating figure. She took a while to process everything, and after what felt like a million years, she got off the floor. Her knees slightly shaking. She suddenly remembered again and looked down. She gasped in surprise, the little ...were gone! They had healed, somehow in the span of five minutes. She snapped her head up and looked for Draco. A part of her on the inside wanted to thank him, but she knew better than that because if she encountered him soon, she'd kill him or die trying, literally, considering he wthough as vampire.

Hey eyes widened in realization again, Draco Malfoy, annoying ferret asshole Malfoy was a vampire, and a seductive one at that. She felt herself blushing again at the feeling of her arousal, she had never felt this way with Ron or Harry, cause well let's face it, she did have a little crush on Harry, after all he was the boy-who-lived, but she found that it turned out to just be admiration. Ron on the other hand had just faded to a childhood crush, and he became more interested in Lavender Brown. Even if she was a slut, Hermione did agree that they looked really good together.

She sighed and started walking towards the common room; it was going to be a really long night. Her mood brightened when she realized she could spend the entire night reading.

* * *

Draco walked in the darkness, concealed by the many shadows. The Malfoy smirk was plastered on his face as he thought about mudblood Granger. He would have laughed outloud, but he didn't want to be heard by anyone. He had made her horny, bookworm-no life-mudblood Granger feel something. Of course he could tell she was a _virgin_, she probably didn't even know what those feelings were. He entered the Slytherin common room and almost fainted at the sight ahead of him.

"Why hello Draco, adjusting quite nicely I see. Tell me, how are things going for you?" There he was, Lucious Malfoy, sitting throne like in the comfy green couches of the Slytherin Common Room.

"I'm….I'm fine father." Draco's smirk had disappeared and what was left was a cold heartless expression.

"Good…that's good, you need to complete your mission well Draco. The Dark Lord commands it. We have already failed him; it's your chance to make the Malfoy's invincible again!" Admiration seeped into his voice.

Draco's heart hardened, and his temper began boiling. It was that creeps fault he was like this, it was his fault he couldn't be normal.

"How can I complete the mission father, when I can't even walk during daylight, seems you're forgetting something, it's one of the quirks of being one of _these_ creatures. But you wouldn't know, would you father, always kissing the Dark Lord's ass-…"

A slap echoed off the common room walls. Draco felt a slight pain, but thanks to his new form felt fine within a couple of seconds.

"You will never, never I say, disrespect the Dark Lord like that. This is a privilege; this is a chance for us to make things better. Draco you will do this, or I will kill you... _personally_." The venom in his voice was apparent. Draco however, listened neither in fear nor respect, but out of hope that his father would leave.

"I came to give you this potion, _sol lamia_ (the sun vampire, latin word), we had Snape make it. It will allow you to walk the earth as a human. It'll even stop some of your hunger pangs. It truly is wonderful indeed." His father said

Draco looked down at his feet, he didn't want to stare at the mad eyes of his father. He was so…so controlled by the Dark Lord, it was not only hurting him but hurting his mother. He sighed quietly and began thinking about her, he wandered is she knew…knew what was going on…knew what the Dark Lord had made him do…knew why Draco wouldn't be coming home during the Christmas break. His hands clenched into a fist.

"How's mother doing, father?"

"Oh…she misses her dear sweet little boy. Why, did you think otherwise? Don't tell me you're scared of her knowing Draco? If she wasn't such a bimbo she would have figured it out wouldn't she?" Lucius's smile grew, while Draco's anger erupted.

"Anyways, Draco, nice _chatting_ with you, and do remember to drink your potion. Wouldn't want any accidents now , would we?" He began laughing, and excused himself outside. He touched something, and Draco watched his father port key to another place. _Probably where the Dark Lord is_…whispered a thought in his head. He hated that despicable man; he destroyed everything Draco wanted, a happy family. His happy family. After his father met with the Dark Lord, the fights between his mother and father increased, he frequently abused the both of them and he worshiped the very ground that asshole walked on. He made Draco like this, he made him like this and father had done nothing, just sat back like the coward he was…he believed that this would make them the 'great' Malfoy's again, but even he could tell that there was nothing in it for them, everything was for the Dark Lord.

Draco, lifted the contained off the desk and stared at the murky purple and gold and contents. He swished the liquids around to maybe get a clue of what they were. He opened the bottle and sniffed it. He immediately regretted it as the smell of rotting beings filled his nostrils. This was a dark potion indeed…and no one "normal" would have ever thought of it, much less create something like this.

He sighed, and bought the bottle to his lips. This was his only way to get back to an almost state; if he could just be _normal_, normal Draco…he missed the thought even. He gulped down the required amounts. He felt nothing but a tingling sensation, and then he felt his skin harden. It didn't hurt, nor did he see and physical difference. Now only to wait until sunrise, to see if this potion really did work. He wanted to see if he could be normal again. He hastily ran up the stairs, already prepared for the sleepless days ,and perhaps nights ,to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Thanks for the reviews, also this chapter gets a little kinky, i decided to step away from the darkness a bit and have some happy sexy stuff happening ;) LOL…this is why i don't own harry potter :S anyways on with the story!

* * *

Draco awoke in a cold sweat. A sweet aroma filled the air; he realized it was the wet dew that had accumulated on the fresh flowers outside his window sill. He rubbed his eyes, and silently got up. He wasn't shocked by the effects of the potion, more curious and a little hopeful that it could get him back to his regular life. He looked once again at that seemingly peaceful sunlight and tried to bring his fingertips close to it. His hand was slightly shaky, but he looked down to find himself engulfed by the warmth, rather than 'dying' in the sun. The smile became larger on his face, _it worked_, he thought. He could come out of hiding now, and go back to his daily life. Draco started getting ready, while working on one of his excuses that would pardon his many missed classes.

* * *

Hermione awoke from her little 'nap,' surrounded by books, one of her all time favourites, Hogwarts a History, folded neatly across her lap. She stretched her arms and let out a big yawn. She took a quick look at her calendar, and realized today was the annual Witches ball. She giggled excitingly at all the memories from last year. The great war was not far away, but small things like these helped remind her she was still the boy-crazy, regular, bookworm type of girl. It helped her feel normal, and it was funny, but feeling normal wasn't common anymore, and she relished the thought of forgetting the many great responsibilities to come. She looked around to see everyone asleep, including Ginny, an evil glint appeared in her eyes. She decided Ginny could use a little payback from all the times she had waken Hermione up from her slumber. She ran across the room and in an excited voice jumped on top of Ginny,

"GINNNYYYY, wake up!" Hermione giggled

"Wffhatt?" mumbled Ginny

"Wake up."

"It's Saturday, Hermione. Now if you don't get off me I will Avada you into the wall."

"Oh well, I guess I shouldn't remind you that today is the Witches Ball. Too bad….I wanted to go show my dress too…?" Hermione smiled, she knew clothes could always wake up the girl, even in the most horrible moods, and like predicted, Ginny bounced up and with a serious look on her face, said

"Let's do this."

Hermione laughed at her simplicity, causing Ginny to erupt into a large burst of laughter. Unfortunately, they had woken up all the girls in the common room, who were at the same time glaring menacingly at them.

"What it's the Witched ball today…we got lots of girly things to do today." Ginny said excitedly

The girls burst into laughter again at the Gryffindor girls reaction. Many of them starting opening up their trunks, looking for their dresses. Usually, McGonagall let them go to Diagon Alley together, but it just wasn't safe anymore to wonder the streets alone. But Hermione warned herself of not to think about any of it, she was just going to have fun today, after a while, today was about letting go and not thinking, just doing.

5 hours later (3 pm)

Hermione was frantically running around, all the Gryffindor girls were hogging the showers, and her hair really needed to be taken care of. She looked in the mirror and frowned at the lion like mane, it looked terrible. She took out her dress, and carefully opened it. The dress was amazing, her sister, Jane, who was trying to become a muggle fashion designed, created specifically for her. Her dress was silk and in a emerald colour. It was floor length, and strapless except for one sleeve which snaked around to the back part. It went great with her olive tanned skin tone and, when tamed, dark brown hair. Although Hermione lacked in all the dressing up, "girly stuff," she loved to go all out and get dressed up when she got the chance. She turned when she heard the sound of wet feet, and saw a mob of girls running out of the shower. She laughed when she realized there was a good four hours to get ready, but she realized it would take this long anyways…they were girls after all. She grabbed her things, and went inside the shared showers. She turned on the hot water, and scrubbed herself clean in a vanilla body wash. She washed her hair quickly, and turned off both taps. She dried herself off.

Hermione was a bit surprised though at the choice of undergarments tonight, many of the girls were choosing quite lacy and "proactive" things as she put it. She blushed at the thought of wearing anything like that, but decided that 'hey you only live once,' kind of thing. She took out a plain white bra and cotton panties. It was a good thing she was skilled at transfigurations. In her mind she imagined a black strapless bra with gold stitched designs and a similar thong. She waved her wand and looked at the bra and panty set ahead of her. She ran back into the washroom and slipped them on, a wave of confidence overtook her, when she realized that she looked pretty good. She slipped the dress on top, and whispered a simple drying spell, her hair now cascading in simple dark brown waves. For makeup she settled with a little bit of foundation and blush, followed by some eye liner and lip-gloss. Her heels were three-inch stilettos and gave her short 5'2 frame a boost.

"Oh my god! Hermione….oh my god! You look gorgeous!" Ginny shouted at her best friend. "Damn girl, where have you been hiding those curves!"

"Thanks Ginny, but you look pretty hot yourself." Hermione said as she winked at Ginny. It was true, Ginny decided on all tight elegant black dress, with a dangerous slit all the way up her thigh.

"Thanks, by the way do you know what time it is?"

"Hold on let me check my watch." Hermione glanced at the time

"Its 5:30, we should get ready to leave soon."

"Oh shit! We have to be there on time this year, otherwise those nasty Slytherine's always take the good tables…and then we're stuck right beside Snape. You don't want a repeat of that do you?"

Hermione shuddered at the memory, Snape was creepy, and at any second they were afraid that he'd call out "that's 10 points taken from Gryffindor for not being Slytherin!" Or something like that.

"Alright call all the girls, lets get out of her Ginny, I don't know about you, but I am ready to party!" Ginny half smiled and then realized in shock the different tone in her friend's voice, though none of them would ever admit it, they knew that this night out was a night that they needed.

* * *

Ok..there u had it..the cheesy school dance..just wanted to lighten the mood up a little..but don't worry..it'll get bad ass again :D


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah...dance theme is still on! Please review...they make me happy :D

* * *

The music was pumping, things were loud. Hermione sighed, she felt like she was in teenage heaven. She looked around, the decorations….well they were decorative, the atmosphere felt suave, sensual and elegant. She couldn't help but thinking, 'this looks better than prom!' Of course it was better than a 'muggle' dance. The place felt just right. She caught site of the teachers all hudled together in a corner, though they were happy-looking, they all seem to cringe at the teenage taste in music. Dumbledore however, happily smiled at everyone walking in. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Harry, Ron and Dean all sat together in their seats. Hermione glimpsed around and caught site of Fred and George, like always goofing on, and wearing perhaps the most ridiculous pair of matching orange suits. Her gaze broke from the two as it started wondering across the hall, her breath stopped in her throat, and then she began to find it hard to breath. Malfoy had just walked in, his green grey eyes making contact with her slightly. But as fast as it happened he turned away, Hermione swore she saw him smirk. She started replaying the events of last night in her head and decided that talking with Malfoy was the best thing to do.

"Guys I'm gunna be right back, just a little thirsty-" Hermione was cut off, when she noticed Dumbledore had taken the stage and was now saying gentle "settle downs."

"Sit down Hermione," Ron said, as he tugged her dress a little. She listened and turned towards Dumbledore. Ron couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked tonight, he had to admit she cleaned up nicely.

"Good evening everyone." Dumbledore started in his melodious voice.

"I'm sure all of you are excited-well as you young lot say it-to get your groove on." Hermione let out a small giggle, Dumbledore's corny jokes never got old.

"Before we begin, I'd like to say a small thank-you to all the teachers that organized the dance, would you please give a round of applause to Professor McGonagall and Madam Promfrey, also to Mr Flitwick who helped in arranging things." A short applause was heard through the great hall, McGonagall and Promfrey looked quite pleased with the response, while as usual Flitwick stood in his corner mumbling to himself about something.

"The dance will end at Midnight, when at that time you will return to your dormitories. We hope you all have a great evening." Dumbledore smiled and walked off the stage.

Almost instantly the lights lowered, and the music started pumping. Ginny was already dancing with a couple of Ravenclaw guys. Hermione couldn't see anything since it was kind of dark, but could imagine Ron's steaming face if he knew what Ginny was doing. However, at the same time she kind of envied the girl, she was confident and beautiful, even in her not so glamorous days she radiated natural beauty. She could easily be the girl who would wake up and look like she stepped out of Italian Vogue, or as they say it in the magical world, Witches Weekly.

"Hermione! Come on, come dance!" She found herself being pulled to the sweaty dancefloor by Lavender.

'Oh well, why not.' Hermione's body started moving to the beat. She realized the familiarity of the song, she felt a body press up behind her, but she didn't care at the moment. After all, today was about lessing loose.

The song, was sensual, and made Hermione feel gorgeous, though she'd never admit, Hermione was a good dancer, her body was petite and flexible enough, not to mention the years she spent in ballet class cause of her parents helped her dance moves out more than enough.

_Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see_

She circled her hips sensually, and she felt too strong hands take her hips. Her eyes widened in shock a little when she felt that _his_ hands were cold..ice cold. She spun around to see who it was, and was shocked when she landed right into his chest.

"My my…I never knew mudblood Granger had it in her…so tell me where did you learn how to act like a whore." His voice whispered into her ears, and he dipped down a little and nipped her neck.

"How would you like it if I took you right here right now?" His voice was so sensual that it was affecting Hermione train of thoughts. She felt a hand snake up behind her dress and almost jumped surprise.

"Sto-" Her voice was cut off when she felt his right hand cover her mouth.

"Wouldn't want to do that now would we, you know as well as I do, that I could snap your neck and leave and no one would even know it was me." A deep throaty laugh emerged from his lips.

His hands continued his actions, until he stopped right at her underwear.

Hermione felt like she could die from embarrassment. Why? Why today of all days did she have to wear sexy lingerie underwear?

"I never took you for…such a daring girl _Hermione._" His voice was now hoarse and Hermione almost melted in his-

Wait…did she just think that..this was Malfoy…feeling her most private areas up..and she wanted to 'melt in his arms!' What the hell was she thinking.

Her body began shaking…not in fear…but in anger.

"I like it when I can make you this riled up." Malfoy quickly ran a finger up her wet slit, and let her dress slip back to place.

Hermione turned around only to see his lick his finger. She blushed at the whole erotic scene before her.

"Meet me outside Granger, when its 11:30. I know that you're thinking no right now...but I know that you'll show up." With that he smirked at her and left to join his group of Slytherin friends. She felt hatred seep through herself, she felt angry at his arrogance and self confidence.

Hermione stared at the time it was only 8:30..she had a good 3 hours before-she stopped herself again for the billionth time tonight. Why was she thinking that..she had absolutely no attention of meeting a guy who half-raped her on the dance floor..well grant it he was good looking..and not to mention that really sexy all black suit looked great on him. His pale skin stood out, and blond hair looked touchable and perfect. Hermione felt the wet sensation in her legs. She shook her head a little and just went back to dance with her friends…she wasn't going…why would she…it was just ferret Malfoy anyways.

* * *

Sorry this was a little on the shorter side..but i have exams coming up...so I don't know if i'll be able to make the chap. the usual length..btw the song is called 'Come on closer' by Jem...i dont own it!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! Also thanks for the constructive criticism, i'll try to add more details where ever I can …as for the length..cause of exams I might not be able to yet…but by end June/early July…I'll def. be writing more! Thanks once again…..oh and also about Hermione's fighting spirit…that'll come …I just wanted to drown myself in Draco's freaky sexiness LOL :P There will be a lemon in this chap..don't like it don't read it…just a warning ….

* * *

Hermione felt absolutely anxious. Her body kept perspiring and it wasn't because of the insane dancing either. Every so often she would turn her head to look at the fast-ticking clock. Time passed by more quickly than she could have imagined, her palms got sweatier and her brow was now pulling in to help her form a frown. To those around Hermione, she would have looked completely pissed off, which she was…but she was a little curious, maybe even a little afraid. As far as she knew, she was the only one who knew Malfoy's secret. She wanted to go outside and meet him, there was no doubt in denying that but Hermione's pride wouldn't let her go.

What exactly did that prick mean when he said 'I know you'll show up.' She wasn't that predictable and boring…was she? She heard the faint chimes of the clock ring and saw the hands shift to 11:00pm. 'Great,' she thought. She had about half-in-hour time to make up her mind, should she choose curiosity or her pride? Well curiosity did kill the cat. She smiled a little at the muggle saying, her mother use to say that to her a lot as a kid, after all she always did have a 'want-to-know everything' kind of peronality... and that's exactly why she wanted to go see him, obviously not because of his overall attractiveness and his mysterious ambiance. But she was Hermione Granger, smartest witch at Hogwarts (she did have bragging rights) which is why Hermione felt no need to visit him. If he wanted to talk to her, he could confront her himself. She walked over to the dance floor again and relief washed over her when she decided to stay and not meet him. After all he was the biggest jack-ass to ever walk the planet. She joined Ginny and the group of Gryffindor girls, 'okay Hermione, stop thinking about it, it's over and done with.'

Somewhere around Hogwarts

Draco's hands snaked up a beautifully endowed female. He didn't know her name, but could tell she was an older girl, from 7th year, a Hufflepuff student. He laughed quietly to himself when he realized how irresistible he was, after all, the bloody girl literally attached herself to him like a leech. But he wasn't complaining…he was literally going to make her a bloody girl...not before he fucked the daylights out of her. He smirked; his eyes turned an eerie red and he felt himself quite ready to take on the vixen. She was a small height, well compared to his 6'2 frame, of 5'6. Her hair was black as night and her green eyes held a certain air of seduction in them. She licked her lips and crouched down right in front of Draco's growing erection. Her fast nimble hands unzipped his pants and took out his member; she looked excited by the length and the hardness of his cock in her hands. She quickly wrapped her mouth around his length and began bobbing up and down, her tongue licked his tip. Draco let out a groan, 'damn,' he thought, the whore's so good.

Back to Hermione POV

Okay so she couldn't resist, she had to come out and see him, yes she was disappointed more in herself than anything else, but it came with the downside of being a bookworm…always so damn curious. Hermione took a peek at the clock again and realized it was past 11:30, in fact it was 11:45…and that meant he was 15 minutes late. She felt the familiar feeling of fury bubble in the pit of her stomach, why did she expect anything at all from Malfoy. She took a slow breath and realized that maybe getting away from the dance for a few minutes would be good for her, you know to breath a little. After all, she felt like that room was all sweat. She made a reminder for herself to tell McGonagall to put up a cooling charm for next year's dance.

Hermione walked out and started slowly through the hallways, her heels clicking behind her. Hermione felt the familiar feel of a blister and bent forward to look at her feet. She did love these shoes, but at the moment she wished for nothing more than the familiar feeling of cool floor on feet. She took the shoes of and held them in her hands and stopped to look out a rather large window, she saw a small garden. The grass was a healthy shade of green, and red flowers grew everywhere, though she couldn't identify what kind they were exactly. She paused for a moment when she saw a familiar face, it was Malfoy. She then heard a couple of squeals and moans; she squinted her eyes and saw something that made her feel quite uncomfortable. There was Malfoy…shagging a girl. Hermione's eyes widened, she couldn't see any of Malfoy's man parts, she thanked the gods for that, but saw the girl bent over, and Malfoy taking her from behind. Her enormous breasts, which looked totally fake by the way, swinging back and forth, matching Malfoy's thrust.

Hermione's face turned red, she felt totally appalled by the scene ahead of her, but could not get the eyes away from it. She swallowed the lump in her throat. All of a sudden she gasped when she saw Malfoy pick the girl up, she was now standing. Her leg being supported by his strong arms. Hermione realized why he did that, perfect access to her neck of course. She heard the girl scream loudly at her orgasm and saw at that point Malfoy's jaw hitting her neck. She wanted to run but felt her feet glued to the floor. Blood was dripped down the girl body. She felt herself backup. That's when she saw Malfoy's familiar smirk; he knew she had been watching. She felt like smacking herself for her stupidity, he wanted her to see that. Hermione bolted from the spot, not missing her own arousal. Not only did she feel stupid but she felt dirty. Hermione couldn't help it…maybe it's just because he's a vampire…yeah that's it...un explored territory. However Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to be the girl withering under him and calling his name. She somehow felt the need to give her blood to him. She gasped in surprise. That was not what she wanted at all.

She felt the sudden urge to just go to her dorm room and lie in her bed. She closed her eyes and ran straight down the hallway when she ran full force into a body.

"Sorry, I didn't see-" Hermione looked up and her eyes widened in shock. Malfoy stood in front of her, looking at her almost mockingly.

"So Granger did you like the little show I put on for you. Like I said, I knew you would come outside. But I never knew you all of people were the closest perv. Don't you only think its fair, since you've seen me in action…? I should get to see you. You know, only in terms of etiquette. "Malfoy's towering body scared Hermione a little, but she couldn't get the anger in her controlled.

Without thinking her hand met his face, and soon a loud slap echoed the halls.

Hermione stood, staring at Malfoy. Her breath ragged, her eyes ablaze and her cheeks flushed.

"Is that all you got _mudblood_, this isn't third year anymore. I'm a whole lot stronger and quicker than the average human."

"What do you want! Why don't you just leave me alone Malfoy! I don't have the time nor the patience to be dealing with your bullshit!" Hermione's scream echoed the hallway. Her hand formed a fist and she aimed for Malfoy's face, this time his hand caught hers.

Hermione's face showed her pain, she felt like her hands were being crushed by Malfoy.

"Don't assume I'll let you do _that_ again. I'm doing this because I _hate_ you. I hate you so much, that I want to do nothing more than rip you apart and have your blood flowing down my hands. But I won't kill you yet…you're too much fun to play with." He let go of her hands and a maddening smirk adorned his face. He turned on his heel, and disappeared.

Hermione fell to the floor, tears streamed down her face. She was use to Malfoy's death threats..but this time they fell so real. She hated herself for being scared. This was ferret Malfoy …the stupid pureblood git. She had faced worse things than Malfoy…so why was it affecting her like this. She felt anger misplacing her fear…she was going to get him back. Her hatred for him also pulsed through her veins; she got up off the floor and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Her mind began formulating plans.

* * *

yeah hope u liked it...i tried to add more detail and make it a little longer! :D...please keep reviewing..helps me improve my story :D


	9. Chapter 9

Just want to say…thanks to all my reviewers. You guys make me want to write more…and make me think my story is getting somewhere. I also got a couple of questions if this story was going to go into nice draco mode anytime soon (that doesn't mean it won't happen just not yet)…the answer is no its not, personally I find seductive cynical Draco a whole lot awesomer :P :D anyways on with the story!

* * *

Hermione walked silently to her common room, it was midnight, and even though she was a couple of floors above the main hall she could still hear the faint clicks of heels and the chattering students. Her night had been one of amusement, worry, happiness, confusion…and fright. Her body was still shaking from Malfoy's reaction, but it wasn't so much as fright than it was anger…at least for now. Hermione, although she didn't want to admit it, her pride felt abused. She was a Gryffindor, she needed to be brave and courageous and maybe even stupidly daring. Her mind was trying desperately to reap ideas…anything that would get her some dirt…even sneaking onto enemy territory.

She gasped at the sudden idea but then thought about it…it would be hard, first off she would have to do it during class hours, and she just wasn't the one to skip class. Secondly, she didn't know how she was going to get in; she'd probably have to sneak around Malfoy to get the password but with his new heightened _senses _that might be just a little problematic. She felt a little twinge in her chest, damn that stupid Gryffindor pride! Her mind was trying to get her to think logically, but she was swayed by her emotions more than anything. Her fists clenched into balls, and she couldn't help but grind her teeth together when saying the password for the common room entrance. She ran up the stairs and straight for the bath room. She could tell that even before looking the mirror she was now looking horrid…most likely because of that little 'meeting,' with Malfoy

"Urgghh," Hermione growled in frustration when she tried to scrub some of the makeup off. She finally gave up on hew muggle face wash and just performed a quick cleaning spell. She changed her dress into her comfortable pair of pajamas and fell asleep

* * *

Draco felt proud of his performance; he had successfully scared the shit out of Gryffindor's princess. Okay so maybe using hate was a bad idea, but he had to admit it, tasting her blood would be quite the adventure…especially considering the route he was taking. After being a vampire for…well a couple of days, he realized not only did his senses heighten, but so did his emotions…specifically his lust, in other words he was just so fucking horny all the time…okay so maybe not all the time, but sex felt just as necessary as drinking blood. Now to mention the upside, a female's blood tastes the best at an orgasmic stage. This to say the least surprised Draco, but proved to be one of the best methods to get blood. He pulled a Granger as he liked to call it…and uh…did some research. At the pleasurable state, the girl wouldn't even feel the pain of his fangs…and getting girls wouldn't be a problem either…obviously with his charm and good looks nobody could resist. He had set the bait…now to see if Granger would take it.

* * *

Hermione's morning was more awful than she suspected, it was a Sunday morning, and she had hoped to have gotten up and went to the Library to get an early start on her Potions essay. But, she got up in the morning to find herself drooling on her pillow with a note, now all covered in her spit. She rubbed her eyes a little and saw Ginny's recognizable girl handwriting.

_Morning Sleepy head_

_Tried to wake you for breakfast…you swore at us…and then fell back asleep. Hahaha, you idiot, anyways get some rest, we'll be back by 12. I don't think they'll be any breakfast left when you get up, so I transfigured Lavender's nasty apple pie into a chocolate cupcake (don't tell her she'll kill me) …there's a glass of milk on the dresser…don't worry I charmed it to stay cold!_

_Anyways have fun!-Ginny_

Hermione smiled sheepishly and felt a little embarrassed at her actions. But she silently thanked Ginny for transfiguring Lavender's pie, she was a sweet girl and all, but let's just say cooking definitely was not her strong point. Hermione took a bite out of the cupcake and relished it's sweetness and then washed it down with her glass of milk. She took a look at her clock, it was 10…and she had the entire Gryffindor girls dormitory for a whole two hours…her mouth spread wide open to a rather…comical smile. She was going to set up a plan to get into the Slytherin common room and it involved her left over polyjuice potion and Crabbe. Ever since her troubles with old Voldy began she found it second nature to keep some polyjuice potion on hand. Now to get his hair…her mind quickly started formulating the plan. She grinned when she realized that a simple memory erase charm would do the trick. Oh this was almost too easy.

* * *

Draco sat in the common room accompanied by his many Slytherin housemates. Blaise, who he would refer to as his right hand man, seemed a little 'preoccupied'…starring down Pansy's shirt that is. He sighed…he tried to warn him, that girl was insane…you have some fun with her and she atomically starts calling you her husband and naming your future kids. He almost gagged at the memory of their 'close proximity.'

He watched as Blaise walked towards him, smirking a little.

"So tell me the deal, is she good in bed?" Figures he'd want to know, Blaise was a 'crazy ass wild sex machine'…Draco inwardly smirked at the nickname Blaise had received from Slytherin girls…although he couldn't help but feel cocky at his title of 'Slytherin Sex God.'

"She's good…complains when you want to get a little kinky…but she has an awesome mouth if you know what I mean." He smirked suggestively

"I'm pretty sure I can fix that up." He smirked. "But I'm a little surprised at your lack of boobage, I'm actually shocked Draco…aren't you always doing something with some random chick…or are you getting rusty?" He laughed a little causing Draco to laugh in return

"Don't worry…I have something planned for tonight." Draco's eyes twinkled with mischief, but if you looked closely enough, they were beginning to seep into the once familiar bright red.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness…like i said this is exam season…updating is probably guna be kept to a minimum sorry guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah thanks for the reviews/alerts! Usually I'm faster at updating but like i said…exams!...URGGGH the stress …anyways on with the story

Hermione…or shall we say, Crabbe walked down the hallway. Use to always transfiguring to a girl, she found it kind of awkward to be coping with a boy's body, even if he was a fat, unhygienic boy. She walked to the entrance of the common room and then realized she didn't know the password. Racking her brain for ideas, Hermione tried shouting random things which she thought would be associated with an 'asshole Slytherin.'

"Salazar"

"Mudbloods suck!"

"The dark lor-"

"What the hell are you doing Crabbe?" Hermione turned, her face, well Crabbe's face, now becoming a slight pink colour, only to find Blaise Zabini standing two feet in front of her.

"I-um-I…um." She stuttered trying to form a complete sentence that would maybe give her some plausible reason for being here.

"Don't tell me you forget the password again! Fuck Crabbe, if you weren't a pureblood you'd be doomed!"

"Ur-yeah, go purebloods!" Hermione exclaimed. She found herself blushing again at the judgmental look from Blaise.

"Parseltongue." Blaise said clearly, he stepped in and turned around waiting for Crabbe to follow

"Don't tell me i have to personally invite you in." He looked quite irritated and harshly grabbed Hermione-Crabbe's-arm and pulled him in.

"Hey Zab-Blaise have you seen…_Draco_." Hermione felt her blood boil at the mention of his name, forced to come in as a Slytherin, she figured her disguise would be a better if she didn't call by their last names.

"No probably off fucking some girl…why do you care?"

"No reason…he wanted to copy my transfiguration notes."

"Why would he want to copy your notes…your friggen stupid!" Blaise's eyes narrowed and suspicion fell freely from his face.

"Well they're not mine…stole them off of some nerdy hufflepuff...urgh yeah!"

"Oh…okay…guess your existence is not that pointless after all." He stood up and walked up to his dorm room, nodding curtly and then disappearing.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding in and sighed in relief. Her eyes turned towards the door as she heard it swing it open. Her face fell flat when she noticed Malfoy walk in. He looked at her curiously and then walked away, up to his dorm room. This is your chance Hermione, she though. Say something!

"Urmm…Draco!"

He turned around and looked at him expecting a reason for the sudden outburst.

"What? Are you just going to stand there…if you have something to say…say it now, if not don't waste my time…I have better things to do."

"I need to talk to you…in private, maybe in your dorm room perhaps?"

Draco's eyes became narrow slits, but almost suddenly he nodded discreetly and began walking up the stairs. Hermione took this as her invitation to follow. She looked at his footsteps going up and watched the common fade away until she finally reached Malfoy's room. A plain dark door stood at the entrance and at the sight of it swinging it she felt her heart beat incredible fast and her breaths becoming strained.

Draco walked in casually and dumped his books on his bag. Hermione looked around in interest thinking she would find the bed of a hormonal 17 year old boy, but was surprised to see that it had a certain air of maturity to it. She stepped into the room and locked it behind her.

"What are you doing Crab-"Hermione cut him off

"You mean Granger…'what are you doing Granger.' Hermione's face soon formed a smirk, one worthy of a Slytherin.

"I need answer's Malfoy, I'm not going to be afraid of you, after all..all you really are…is cowardly death eater stuck inside…how do I put it…'power suit.'

Draco's face fell flat, and he paled…at least that's what would have happened. He regained his posture and let his famous smirk fall unto his face.

"I can see that now, nice hair by the way Granger…. "Hermione felt Crabbe's head and felt it being replaced by her frizzy lion mane hair.

"But looks like you forgot one thing Granger."

Hermione sneered at him, hoping he'd realize that his pointless lies were not going to scare her.

"You just locked yourself in the enemy's room. How exactly do you plan to get out?"

"I'm not stupid Malfoy, surely you would know that, after all isn't your marks that are always _second _to mine." Hermione smirked at him and felt herself bubble with confidence at his sheer distaste.

"I brought some extra potion with me, for my way out. No need to worry about Crabbe, knocked him out with one of Fred and George's fainting candies and did a simple memory charm, he won't be here for another two hours." She felt the giddiness through her plan….things were going her way…finally.

All of sudden she found herself flung against Malfoy's bed. She opened her eyes, and saw his face dangerously close to hers. Her mouth gasped at the intensity of eyes, they were grey and beautiful, but stoic and haunting at the same time. She resisted the urge to bring her hand at his face and feel the softness of his skin. She kept her eyes locked with his; she felt his hands rise up her sides, and under her shirt teasing her left breast ever so slightly.

"Wha-what are you doing Malfoy." His fingers slightly traced her nipple and than felt its fullness.

"You've grown up haven't you mudblood."Hermione blushed and looked into his eyes again, the red seeping in, she gasped in surprise when she realized he was turned on…either that or really hungry…maybe even both?"

He bent his head down and sucked at the junction of her neck. He felt her breath hitch and smiled at his skill. His hand continued to tease her, never touching but teasing slightly. He opened his mouth and pierced the skin slightly.

"Draco…please…don't…please." The neediness for help in her whispers made him groan, and he soon inserted both fangs into her neck. He felt the warm blood seep onto his tongue. But it was different this time, the blood smelled different, it felt like it called to him, like her blood was giving him permission…no the _right_ to have it, as if her blood was just for him. His eyes widened at the thought, and he suddenly recognized who the withering girl was. He quickly pushed himself off at the realization of what he had just done to Granger.

She was still conscious, and her eyes dilated from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Hermione felt her body…drifting, she was so scared that it was going to hurt…but on the contrary she had felt more alive than she had ever felt in her life. She sighed and found her eyelids closing, unconsciousness, she neither cared what had happened or the fact she was in a Slytherin's room, specifically Malfoy, head asshole Slytherin of them all.

Okay…so it wasn't my best chapter yet (it actually kinda sucked) i didn't want to leave u guys with nothing….cant wait till summer vacation starts!...once exams are finished ill be writing almost everyday! I'm hoping to get the story finished by the end of july


	11. Chapter 11

Hey =D Exam #1 complete…2 more to go…but i thought I would take a little bit of a break in-between

* * *

Hermione woke in the middle of the night and gasped at the throbbing pangs in her muscles, her hand absently stretched out, but quickly retreated back when it bumped into a slightly _larger_ object. Her eyes shot open and she woke up…in the middle of the Gryffindor dormitories. She released a sigh of relief, and her body's cold sweat began to stop staining her sheets. But her mind wasn't convinced; she had remembered Draco, and his fangs. She apprehensively lifted two fingers and stroked the nape of her neck, wincing at its now scabbing form. A sense of curiosity filled her mind and that shocked her, she felt it irrational to be thinking of something other than anger and hatred and possibly every negative emotion in the world…but that was not the case…clearly.

* * *

Draco stood outside the Gryffindor common room entrance, a frown bestowed upon his angelic features. His tongue was quickly darting across his fangs, he felt so angry with himself that he unintentionally bit it. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, he frowned again, and this time because he could still _taste _her, it was as if she had consumed him. He buried his face in his hands and wished to god he hadn't done it…wished that he had just controlled himself. He had stayed in bed with her watching her sleeping form covered in blood, it had taken all his will power not to drain her completely. But for once he had felt a little thankful to his new vampire abilities. He had intended to stay with her till morning…just to make sure her stupid little mudblood mouth wouldn't go off telling all of Hogwarts. But the stupid bitch had gotten up, in lightening speed, literally, he was gone.

* * *

Hermione hadn't gotten much sleep that night, after trying to get rid of the bite mark, and after failing successfully, she had given up. Her resourcefulness led her straight back to her books. She had once again picked up _Vampires: Fact or Fiction_. Her eyes darted across the lines faster and faster in hopes she could find something, anything that would let her walk around normally and act as if nothing happened. Her eyes stopped and her face quickly formed a frown at these words, _"Once bitten by a vampire, the marks are impossible to go away unless healed naturally. These marks are inflected by powerful creatures, so making them go away is impossible, at least just by a simple spell. As long as the mark lasts, the vampire and the victim will maintain a bond; this bond will act as a locater and allow the vampire to track his victim so he or she will never go hungry._

Scratch that, not only had the frown formed on her face but her features were distorting and her hands began shaking in anger…and possibly fear. He could track her every move, her face became wet by her tears, but her worse fears were about to become a reality. "_This bond is strong enough that the vampire will be able to feel all emotions felt by his 'blood donor.' Any strong sense of emotion, such as love, lust, anger etc, will be felt by both groups."_ Hermione felt violated…mentally and perhaps physically, Malfoy was going to know everyone of her intimate feelings, he could blackmail her, hurt her or maybe even kill her with all the dirt he would get, she was sure of it. She sat in her bed, wallowing in self-pity. Through her constant stream of tears, she hurriedly rushed out of her room and straight for a warm shower.

* * *

Malfoy winced at the tugging emotions in his chest, he felt her sadness and her anger, but her pain is what bothered him the most. He couldn't figure out why though, because as he remembered: anybody's pain was his pleasure. Yeah, it seemed masochistic, but it was a different kind of pleasure, it made him feel invincible, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Yet all he felt at the moment was guilt. He glanced at the watch, his eyes twitching nervously. He got off his bed and threw the blankets on the floor he quickly dashed for the washrooms before going downstairs to the great hall…for some early morning_ breakfast_.

* * *

Hermione began pacing down the common room, waiting eagerly for Ginny to wake. She had contemplated the idea of going to the Great hall for an early breakfast, but realized it would be risky; especially considering Malfoy could track her every move. She stopped pacing and looked up excitedly at Ginny's half asleep form walking down the stairs. The common room suddenly filled with many of her friends, all looking like they were going to faint from lack of sleep.

"So, you mind if I ask why you guys all look so dead? It's not time for N.E.W.T.S yet so its not like you were studying?"

"Firstly Hermione is 7:30 in the morning, secondly what the fuck were you doing practicing spells at 3 fucking am in the morning!" Ginny yelled annoyingly

The rest of her dorm mates looked at her in annoyance, and waited for a response.

"I…um…you know me….always studying…hehehe." Hermione's laugh trailed off and she felt like slapping herself for her plain stupidity. In her attempts to get the stupid mark off (which was cleverly hidden by her robes) she had been extremely loud..in testing her spells.

Lavender, who stood behind Ginny, looked at her suspiciously before accepting the excuse.

"Figures bookworm no-life Granger would be practicing her spells at 3AM in the morning."

Hermione turned red at the slightly embarrassing comment and tried to ignore the sniggers in the common room. Ginny turned around and maliciously told them to stop acting like prats.

"Thanks Gin. "

"No problem, do you wanna go eat something, I'm actually really hungry."

"Sure, actually I was waiting for you to come downstairs so we could go grab a bite to eat."

Hermione and Ginny made their way to the great hall, and they looked excitedly at the food, the hall so became alive with chattering sounds and that was when Hermione noticed a certain blond _douche _sitting across from her.

Ginny was talking to her, but Hermione found herself focusing on Malfoy. Every second that passed by made her angrier at what he had done to her. She felt her body come alive and the anger began pulsing through her muscles, her breath hitched for a moment though, when she felt Malfoy's eyes returning her cold stare-

"So what do you think Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Hermione…Hermione?"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's robe and gave the girl a questioning look.

"Yeah Ginny, its great." She said

"You didn't even hear a word of what I said did you?" Ginny muttered, already feeling annoyed

"Sorry Ginny there's something that I have to do."

Hermione stood, very well knowing that what she may do right now would probably have to be one of the stupidest, most irrational things ever done. She found her feet reluctantly moving closer and closer to the Slytherin table and than she found herself directly in front of Malfoy. The judgmental stares of the Slytherin prats didn't intimidate her, instead she stood ground. The eyes in the great hall moved to watch the pair.

"Could I talk to you in private Malfoy?" Hermione's question dripped with rage and annoyance. She watched his frozen expression and felt relieved at his slight nod. The two silently walked outside, and the buzz of the great hall was now a mere whisper behind them.

* * *

Yeah!...Sorry for the length…again…but its much better than my last chapter O.O…i think i might rewrite chapter again…anyways please review ur reviews make me really really happy!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey readers and other people :D thanks for the favourites and alerts!...But i hope i can get a review this time i love to hear all of your thoughts and opinions and it motivates me to right (seriously ….makes me feel special =P ) anyways on with the story

* * *

Draco was slightly shocked at mudblood Grangers sudden courage; she approached the 'enemy' table like it was easy. He was even more startled when she had the nerve to ask him to talk to her alone. He could already picture the questioning looks on his housemates faces. He followed her silently out of the great hall and felt a little relieved as the doors shut behind them, he hated the judgmental stares, it was not like he was going to rape the girl, just go out for a friendly chat about…past events.

"So... Malfoy." Her words cut the air like venom, and her anger amplified.

"What Granger, did you call me out to waste my time; I can't read minds you know…unless you've come to claim your undying love towards me." I grinned at her like any Slytherin would, but I knew for a fact that she was going to freak about-

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME MALFOY!" I could feel her anger pulsing through _my_ veins and I winced slightly at the pain. I could only guess she had discovered the…'aftermath' of being bitten. I smiled to myself knowing, maybe I could have a little fun. I looked over her head at the stone wall, and then I smiled menacingly at her, my fangs bearing of course.

"_Hermione,_ why don't we play a little game?" I grinned at the little virgin, a blush began to form out of her face, obviously out of anger.

"Malfoy, if you do anything to me, I will castrate you, and make sure you'll never be able to…do…do stuff…with slutty women ever again!" She screamed in my face, and I resisted the urge to laugh at her statement.

"Do what 'stuff' Hermione, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Malfoy!"

"No I don't, but, why don't you show me?" I grabbed her surprisingly soft hands and pushed her against the wall. I rested my head above the nape of her neck and smelled its intoxicating scent.

"What did I do to you Hermione? I did something every smart opponent should do, got to know everything about their enemy, and I do mean _everything_. I kissed her neck softly and heard a sharp intake of her breath, my arm snaked up her sweater and I grasped her breast in my hand. It felt soft and feminine just like the first time. I played with her nipple until it became a bead in my fingers and I stopped, quietly asking her,

"How does it feel Hermione? Does it feel good?" My voice came out raspier than usual, and it was then I realized I was pressing my _arousal_ onto her.

"No…" She whispered. I smirked at her, my fingers automatically laced themselves with hers, and I closed my eyes, I felt her blood racing with arousal.

"Stop lying Hermione, remember I can feel _everything _that you're feeling, everything." She shuddered under me, and I felt her emotional overload, anger, confusion, annoyance and obviously lust. I let go of her form, and looked at my handiwork. There was bookworm Granger looking like she just got the best five-minute shag of her life, well it's not like she had anything to compare it to. I turned around to look at the doors of the great hall, and I found it a better idea to just go the common room, I wasn't in the mood for 21 questions. I saw Granger staring at me angrily, but I ignored it until I heard her voice again,

"Explain it to me; I need to know Malfoy, the full effects of this…supposed _bond_." I knew she knew of it already; leave it to Granger to know half the story already.

"Meet me at the library tomorrow, I don't need to draw out a map do I Granger, I mean you practically live there." Okay so it sounded funnier in my head, but it still made me happy that I got her a little ticked off.

"Bye _Hermione_," I said …for good measure.

I made it to my room before all the others came back, but something seemed a bit off, like it had been searched. I smelt a familiar scent. More like a stench and all it once I knew it who it was.

"Hello Bellatrix, so nice of you to politely storm into my room."

"Come on now Draco is that anyway to address your beloved aunt, I just came to check up on your …_condition_, have you been fulfilling the dark lord's orders? I grew tired of her insane laughing and felt my anger burst at her ridicule.

"Yes, yes I have." I yelled coherently.

"Who was it Draco, who did you bite? It must be someone good, someone who could get all the information; we can prove ourselves to be great servants, great, great…" Her mumbling drew on, and her eyes became lit with psychotic excitement.

"Who was it, who was it?" She screamed the last part rather loudly. I wanted her to shut up, so I reluctantly told her.

"Hermione Granger."

Her eyes once again lit, but this time with surprise.

"Yes…yes that's good Draco! The little mudblood bitch is perfect, you can sneak into her mind can't you Draco, know all of her secrets…right Draco ….right!" Her eccentric screams filled my room, and I soon heard the voices of my fellow Slytherines fill the common room; I turned back but did not feel surprised when I saw her already disappearing form. When she was gone I still found myself wincing at the memory of her eccentric laugh. At the time, it all seemed like a good idea, but a Malfoy or not, I was still _human_, well not really, but what I'm trying to say is that I feel guilt.

The dark lord had used me as his guinea pig, not that anyone cared, supposedly it was an honour, something a Malfoy should be proud of. But, I knew if I fulfilled this task, then I could save my mother, she'd be fine and then we could both find some way to escape from this hellhole. I felt my insides quench again when I felt another one of Granger's annoying emotions, compassion. It filled me up like warmth on a cold Christmas. Then it was immediately replaced by my guilt again. I pushed it aside and decided to focus on the goal ahead; finding out the Order's most protected secrets, through the mind of Hermione Granger.

* * *

Yeah!...okay so we discovered Draco's purpose of becoming a vampire =D, booo voldy, anyways I decided to keep this chapter in Draco's POV, so I just wanted to know, should i stick to Hermione POV, or switch b/w both, whatever you guys want =)


End file.
